10 cm
by Kriwil
Summary: -HIATUS- hunhan akhirnya bertemu juga! apa saja kelakuan mereka saat pertama bertemu?/nunggu bulan puasa jangan update lemon dulu :p
1. Chapter 1

**10 cm**

**Disclaimer © ****god7 #plak! Ok! Itu milik tuhan yang menciptakan kecuali abang cadel ganteng thehun**

**Story © kriwil-kriwil**

**Rating : m**

**Warning! Boyxboy,author yang sarap a.k.a gak naggung-nanggung mesumnya,karakternya yang ooc,dan sebagainya. Bahasa vulgar gak disensor! Under 17 dilarang liat!**

**Nggak suka? Nggak usah baca! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Normal pov.**

Didalam sebuah ruangan yang amat besar tepatnya disebuah ranjang berukuran king size. Dua orang sosok pria tengah bercumbu dengan panasnya diruangan itu. Salah satu diantaranya yang mempunyai warna rambut serupa pelangi(?) Tengah menggigit bibir bagian bawah pasangannya.

Suasana didalam ruangan itu semakin bertambah panas ketika pria berambut pelangi dengan kulit pucat seperti albino itu mulai menurunkan ciumannya kearah leher pria dibawahnya. Menjilat leher pria cantik itu sebelum menggigit leher mulus itu; meninggalkan tanda yang susah hilang selama berhari-hari.

Pria cantik bernama luhan itupun mendesah merasakan sang suami berambut mejikuhibiniu yang baru saja menikah dengannya itu mulai menggodanya dengan memasukkan tangan nakalnya kedalam kaos yang dipakainya dan memainkan salah satu nipplenya.

" Ahhh... Sehunie..."

Sehun sang suami yang mendengar desahan sang 'istri' semakin semangat melakukan tugasnya, memberikan kissmark sebanyak mungkin.

" Ngh.. Hunnie... Jang- annhh~ mhempermainkanku the-rus" perkataan luhan yang terbata-bata semakin membuat libido sehun meningkat. Dan tanpa basa-basi ia langsung merobek kaos yang luhan kenakan saat itu.

Sehun menatap nipple mungil milik luhan. Luhan yang merasa risih karena ditatap begitu intens menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah menggunakan bantal disampingnya.

Sehun tersenyum-atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

" Mengapa kau menutupi wajahmu,sayang? "

Sehun berkata tepat disamping telinga luhan dengan nada berat membuat wajah luhan yang memerah semakin merah karena suara sehun terkesan sexy~

Karena tidak mendapat respon dari luhan, sehun mengambil bantal luhan dengan paksa dan membuat luhan memberi sehun deathglare. Namun,sepertinya hal itu tak berguna dikarenakan luhan menatap sehun dengan mata rusa yang begitu lucu,dan juga wajah memerah yang membuatnya terlihat imut daripada disebut menakutkan.

" Hunnie,nappeun! " luhan berkata sambil memukuli sehun dengan bantal yang ada disekitarnya.

" Auuh! Appo,hyung! " ucap sehun ketika mendapat serangan bantal bertubi-tubi dari luhan.

Grep

Sehun mencengkram tangan luhan yang hendak memukulnya kembali dan menatap luhan intens. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya mampu memejamkan matanya melihat wajah sehun yang semakin mendekat.

Hembusan nafas sehun menerpa wajah luhan. Perlakuan sehun ini membuat luhan menanti-nanti ciuman yang akan diberikan oleh sehun. Merasakan tidak adanya pergerakan dari sehun luhan membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah sehun yang seperti menahan tawa.

Kontan saja hal itu membuat luhan murka dan melakukan aksi anarkisnya; menggigit hidung sehun hingga sang korban berteriak.

" Yak! Hyung! Mengapa kau menggigit hidungku? " tanya sehun sambil memegangi hidungnya yang terasa linu(?).

Luhan yang kesal langsung mendorong sehun hingga sang suami terjatuh ke atas lantai. Dan dengan tidak berperi kecadelan(?),luhan meninggalkan sehun yang ada diatas lantai dan membuka sebuah pintu berwarna putih yang ternyata kamar mandi dengan keadaan tubuh yang tengah topeless.

Brak

Luhan yang sudah dongkol melihat kelakuan sehun menutup pintu itu keras, hingga saking kerasnya menyebabkan benda-benda yang berada disekitar pintu itu bergoyang.

Hening

Entah mengapa sedari tadi sehun tidak mau beranjak dari tempat duduknya sekarang dan malah terbengong dengan tidak elitnya. Sepertinya sang albino tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang dianggapnya sangat penting melihat betapa lamanya ia terbengong.

Ting!

Tiba-tiba sebuah lampu mendadak muncul diatas kepala bersurai pelangi pria tampan tersebut yang menandakan ada sebuah ide yang melintas dikepalanya.

Dengan seringai pervert sehun mendekati pintu tempat dimana luhan berada. Ia membuka pintu itu dan mendapati luhan tengah memainkan sebuah pistol air mainan yang sering digunakan oleh keponakan ababilnya, kim jongin yang saat ini tengah menginjak bangku 3 SD.

Perlahan ia mendekati luhan dengan matanya yang bak seekor predator yang menemukan belahan jiwanya(?).ia mengendus leher luhan dari belakang dan menghirup leher sang pria cantik bermata rusa tersebut. Sehun dapat merasakan tubuh luhan yang sedikit berjingkat dikarenakan tindakannya ini.

" Luhan hyung,apakah aku boleh bertanya? "

" Ngh.. Memang kau mau bertanya apa? " luhan menjawab pertanyaan sehun dengan sedikit diiringi desahan.

" Apakah ukuran 'itu' hyung memang yang sangat kecil? Atau memang milikku yang terlalu besar? " sepertinya sehun mulai menjalankan rencananya;berniat mengerjai luhan yang telah menggigit hidung mancungnya sekaligus hendak merape sang 'istri'.

Ctak

Sebuah kedutan muncul begitu saja didahi mulus luhan setelah mendengar perkataan sang suami.

Ia membalikkan badan dan menatap sehun dengan pandangan marah, karena baru saja sehun membuat luhan mengeluarkan sebuah ultimatum untuk mengebiri penis sehun. Dalam hati tentu saja.

" Bagaimana bisa kau sepercaya diri itu padahal kau tak pernah melihatnya,kan? " luhan menatap sehun dengan aura kemenangan yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Sehun terkekeh melihat luhan yang seolah-olah berada diatas langit. Ia memainkan rambut luhan dan mencium aroma shampo luhan yang begitu menenangkan.

" Kau lupa? Bukankah aku menikahimu karena aku telah memperkosamu dan aku meminta pertanggung jawaban kepadaku? " ucap sehun yang seketika langsung membuat aura kemenangan luhan runtuh. Kalau seandainya ini adalah komik yang author baca maka dibelakang luhan ada sebuah tembok yang runtuh dan juga angin yang menerbangkan tubuh luhan yang mendadak menjadi sangat kecil hingga melayang-layang mengikuti arah angin tersebut.

Oke! Back to story!

Merasakan keadaan yang mendadak hening karena luhan yang shock mengingat bagaimana ia bisa menikah dengan si albino tampan yang sangat sering mengecat rambutnya dengan warna yang bervariasi.

Sehun masih terus saja memainkan rambut luhan.

' Hmm.. Sepertinya aku akan mewarnai rambutku seperti luhan saja. Agar orang-orang mengira kami adalah couple tersesuatu di dunia ini ' batin sehun yang masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan rambutnya untuk dicat.

Sepertinya sehun sudah terkena mejikuhibiniuholic!

" Kenapa kau diam,lulu? " sehun bertanya dengan jarinya yang semakin brutal memainkan rambut luhan.

" Itu.. Soal itu... Lupakan! " luhan berkata sambil menyingkirkan tangan sehun yang terasa mengganggu rambut indahnya yang sangat mempengaruhi penampilannya agar selalu berkilau setiap hari.

Hunhan emang sama-sama pecinta rambut,ya?-_-

" Bagaimana kalau kita mengukur 'milik' kita terlebih dahulu! " luhan mengusulkan sebuah ide yang menurutnya sangat cemerlang dan bagi author sendiri ide itu sama saja keluar dari mulut buaya masuk kekandang singa. Luhan menatap sehun dengan pandangan menantang. Minta dibunuh.

" Baiklah. Kalau begitu kau tunggu sebentar. Aku akan segera kembali." Sehun meninggalkan luhan yang tampak cuek dengan kepergian sehun dibalik pintu putih yang tadi dilewatinya.

Dan?

" Yes! Akhirnya si cadel itu sudah pergi juga. Oh,ya pemirsa. Kalian mau tau nggak gimana rasanya si cadel itu pergi? " luhan berkata dengan ooc-nya sambil memegang mic yang entah datang darimana. Author sebagai sutradara di ff ini pun dibuat geleng-geleng kepala karena melihat tingkah luhan yang terkadang memang diluar batas nalar seorang manusia. Alias kemungkinan besar luhan itu sejenis spesies si yoda a.k.a alien jangkung penebar happy virus.

" Okey,akan akau jelasin ke kalian semua kalau si cadel gak ada tuh rasanya kaya tuh kaya' lagi ngebelah kepalanya si holangkaya,digotong ama si unicorn keliling dunia, trus ngeluncur kedunia bubble tea paling eksotis " luhan berkata dengan nistanya sambil membayangkan bagaimana jika hal yang ada diimajinasinya terwujud.

Haaah... Kalau seperti ini terus lama-lama author kejet-kejet ngeliat kelakuan aktor yang udah disewa malah melenceng dari naskah author dan menjadi acara talkshow dadakan dan kameramen malah tepuk tangan ngeliat aksi luhan yang menurut author sendiri kagak ada apa-apanya ama debus yang minggu lalu author tonton.

" Lulu? Kau sedang melakukan apa dan kenapa ada kamera disini? " tanya sehun yang sudah menyelamatkan author dari kejet-kejetnya dan menyadarkan anak buah author yang kagak pernah ngerti bagaimana menderitanya author yang malang ini.

Luhan yang mendapati sehun berada didepan pintu kamar mandi hanya mangap-mangap mirip ikan koi. Ia segera tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan memulai aktingnya kembali. Menjadi seorang uke yang punya seme bertype 'seme-seme takut uke'. Dan tentu saja dengan tebal mukanya ia menatap sehun dengan garang seolah-olah ia adalah seorang ibu-ibu pemilik apartemen yang hendak menagih sewa apartemen dari salah satu penyewanya yang nunggak 3 bulan mahir kung fu dan udah insaf bersama suaminya.(ada yang tau film ini?)

" Mana penggarisnya? " luhan mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. Menghindari topik yang bisa membuat dia tidak akan pernah bisa menyuruh-nyuruh sehun lagi. Takut diancam sama si cadel sekseeh.

Sehun hanya mendengus merasakan kelakuan luhan yang nggak ada matinya. Minta dikeroyok ama orang sekampung. Untung aja wajahnya cantik. Kalo nggak? Gak mungkin sehun mau ngelakuin perintah si mata rusa. Apalagi holenya ituloh! Minta digenjot sama sehun sampek gak bisa jalan sebulan. Uhh... Entah kenapa inget-inget hole perawan luhan membuat bagian selatan tubuh sehun yang tadi setengah tegak jadi tambah tegak. Sehun berjanji bahwa setelah ini ia akan merape luhan hingga tak bisa berjalan selama seminggu.

Luhan yang melihat sehun sedang melamunkan entah-apa menatap sehun malas. 'Pasti si cadel itu sedang berpikiran yadong' batin luhan

" Lu-ge... " tiba-tiba saja sehun sudah berada tepat dibelakang luhan. Membuat luhan terkejut apalagi suara sehun yang serak-serak basah begitu sexy. Ia dapat merasakan pergerakan sebuah tangan yang merambat kearah celana jeans yang ia pakai. Mencoba untuk membuka kain yang menutupi kakinya tersebut.

Bagaimana reaksi luhan?

Muka luhan memerah dan ia menggeliaatkan tubuhnya karena merasakan bagaimana kejantanan sehun yang terasa menyodok bagian belakangnya. Sebenernya dia tuh pingin banget ada 'lemon' sekarang. Tapi... Gengsi,cuy! Orang luhan sekarang lagi marahan sama si albino. Mana mau ia meminta! Ngh... Tapi,entah kenapa ia jadi seperti masochist ya? Gak akan mau kalau gak dipaksa. Hii... Luhan merinding sendiri gara-gara memikirkan ia yang sedang dirantai di kasur dan dimasuki berbagai alat nista.

Sehun menghentikan lamunan luhan dengan meraba nipple pink luhan yang terpampang nyata dengan bebasnya. Ia memelintir puting mungil itu dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan membuat luhan mendesah frustasi karena sehun mempermainkannya.

" Ahh~ sehunnie~! Jang... ahnn! " luhan hanya dapat mendesah dikarenakan dirinya yang tak sanggup menghentikan jari-jari nakal sehun yang semakin lama,semakin intens memainkan nipple nya.

Sehun terus saja memainkan nipple luhan dan perlahan jarinya semakin bergerak kebawah dan meraba perut luhan yang sama dengan para yeoja,rata. Tangan sehun terus kebawah dan mencoba mencari sebuah milik luhan yang imut itu. Mengelus kesejatian luhan dengan gerakan yang lembut dari luar celana. Dan-

Zrrrttt

Brugh

Sehun membuka celana luhan beserta dalamannya. Ia membalikkan tubuh luhan dan melihat penis luhan yang sangat imut itu teracung. Ia kocok pelan penis kecil luhan hingga membuat luhan mengerang merasakan tangan besar dan hangat sehun melingkupi penisnya. Memberikan pijatan-pijatan yang membuat penisnya mengeluarkan precum.

Namun,sehun tiba-tiba menghentikan kocokannya pada penis luhan ia membuka semua kain yang menutupi tubuhnya yang tegap. Mulai dari kemeja putih polos yang sedari tadi dipakainya,lalu celananya yang berbahan kain, dan terakhir celana dalam calvin klein miliknya. Menampakkan sebuah penis besar dan panjang miliknya teracung dengan tegak.

Melihat sehun yang seolah-olah striptase didepannya kontan membuat wajah cantik luhan memerah. Ia menundukkan kepala melihat tubuh atletis sehun. Apalagi bagian bawah sehun yang tidak tertutupi dan juga sangat besar mebuat luhan sedikit ngeri dan takut.

' Omo! Apakah benar penis sebesar itu yang telah membobol'ku' batin luhan.

" Hyung,tadi kau ingin membandingkan milik kita berdua,kan? " tanya sehun dengan nada sing a song. Ia mengambil sebuah penggaris yang tadi ia letakkan didekat wastafel.

Sehun memegang penis imut milik luhan dan mendekatkan penggaris yang ada ditangannya kepenis itu. Matanya memincing melihat ukuran penis luhan yang dia ukur.

" 11 cm. Kecil sekali,hyung. Aku jadi benar-benar meragukan gender-mu " sehun berucap sambil tersenyum, senyum mengejek.

Luhan hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan sehun. Memangnya penis sehun itu sangat besar apa!? Luhan membatin. Lupa kalau ia baru saja melihat penis sehun yang memang pada kenyataannya memang beda jauh dengan penis miliknya yang imut-imut.

Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada penis luhan dan memegang penisnya sendiri. Ditempelkannya penis-jumbo- miliknya ia melihat angka yang tertera pada penggaris. 21 cm. Hah!?

Luhan melongo melihat ukuran penis sehun. 'kenapa sangat besar sekali?' inner luhan menangus meraung-raung. Tidak mau mengakui bahwa memang penis sehun sangat berbeda dengan penisnya. Bagaikan langit dengan bumi. ' tuhan.. mengapa ukuran kami sangat berbeda jauh sekali? \' batin luhan(lagi) mertapi nasibnya.

Sehun menyeringai melihat luhan yang terlihat mau mewek. Ia terkekeh sebelum mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat luhan semakin ingin pundung dipojokan. Membuat sehun berusaha keras menahan tawanya yang mau meledak. Aigoo... betapa lucunya tingkah kekasih mungilnya itu. Membuatnya gemas hanya dengan hanya melihat tingkah lakunya.

" 10 cm,hyung... " sehun berkata ambigu yang dapat dimengerti dengan mudah oleh luhan. Mendadak luhan merasa kepercayadirian miliknya hancur berkeping-keping setelah mengetahui hal ini.

Sehun mendekati luhan dan mencium tengkuknya. Ia merangkul pinggang kecil luhan. Membuat luhan mendongak dan menatap sehun dengan mata rusanya yang berkaca-kaca. Hendak menangis.

" Hyung,hyung kenapa? " tanya sehun perhatian-kasihan-. Melihat istrinya yang terlihat murung dan hendak menangis seperti ini.

Hening.

Keheningan yang melanda dua orang yang ada disana sudah terjadi cukup lama.

Hingga...

" Oh sehun. Akan kukebiri penismu sekarang juga. "

Dan?

**END**

**Or**

**TBC?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Jiahahahaha! Perkenalkan author newbie. Nama author kriwil. Kalian bisa memanggilku k-oppa #plak! Okey,okey. Panggil rain juga boleh kok! #reader: APA HUBUNGANNYA! Inget! Bacanya Key-Rai-Will. Kalian harus baik jangan kayak temen author yang jahatnya,kebangetan~**

**Ini ff pertama kriwil lho..! #reader : gak ada yang nanya! #pundung**

**Jadi,kriwil yakin pasti banyak typo-nya. Secara,ngetik nih ff tuh ama ngedengerin lagunya tvxq yang bolero disetel bebarengan ama 2pm-hands up and beyonce knowles-halo.**

**Kikasete... itoshiku hakanaku... tsuma saki de kanaderu.. bolero... maiagare... kimi no kanamashi mo... iyasarerubasho ni mitsukeru sa...**

**Put your hands up! Put your hands up! And get your drinks up!**

**I can feel your halo! I can see your halo!**

**Walaupun author nyanyinya dicampur sih... jadi kaya' gini: kikasete... itoshiku hakanaku... put your hands up! I can see your halo...**

**Saking hebatnya kriwil nyanyiin tiga lagu itu bikin tetangga kriwil terpukau dan saking terpukaunya author hampir dilempar ama gelas beling. Hiii~ ngeri!**

**Kriwil cerewat ya?**

**Oke,minna.**

**See you next time!**


	2. FLASHBACK! (1)

**Wehehehe, nggak nyangka ternyata ada juga yang bakal ngeriview ff kriwil. Pastinya kriwil bersyukur karena ff kriwil yang sebenernya itu main-main ternyata ada juga yang minta lanjutin. Orang kakak kriwil aja jijik liat ff ini. Sampai laptop kriwil hamper di buang.**

**Oke,waktunya kriwil bacain riview! Kriwil telah menyewa beberapa orang buat bacain nih riview. Silahkan,abang cadel yang ngebacain pertama!**

**Sehun : Hn. Si nyeknyek nyuruh lu next. Emang lu next apa'an? Next generation-nya kiwil lu yah?**

**Kriwil : nyeknyek sayang,nih udah ane next. Eh cadel, pingin gua tabok lu? -_-'. Lanjut! Ganti orang. Pake' sodara gue dulu :3. Suho sayang~ #melambai**

**Suho : perasaanku mengapa merinding,ya? Baiklah,aku akan melanjutkan membaca riview. Dari ****cutemanlydeer.**** Katanya ffmu kocak dan –piip- luhan kecil banget. Kalah jauh ama thehun. Dia ngira si luhan bakal nangis kejer-kejer.**

**Kriwil : Eh,ho! Bantu gue buat nahan luhan yang lagi ngamuk,nih!**

**Luhan : GUA BUNUH LU SEMUA!**

**Suho : Abaikan saja dia. ****Hunhanchild1220**** nanya dikebiri tuh apa? Gua kasih jawabannya. Dikebiri itu artinya-**

**Kriwil : Gua aja yang jawab! Dikebiri itu menghilangkan fungsi testis pada laki-laki atau jantan dan juga bisa berlaku pada perempuan atau betina. Kebiri bisa dilakukan pada manusia ataupun hewan. Atau secara gampang; **_**" TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BISA MEMBUAT MANUSIA TERANGSANG ATAU GAIRAH MANUSIA ITU TAK BISA NAIK "**_. **Sekian dari saya mengenai kebiri. Tapi,kalau pakai bahasa author; nggak bisa turn on.**

**Luhan : Gua juga pingin ikut bacain! Ngh.. Dari ****deveena****. Katanya do'i pernah baca.**

**Kriwil : Iya. Aku emang pernah publish nih ff. Tapi,entah bagaimana caranya. Tiba-tiba ff ini kehapus. Author yah stay cool aja padahal dalam hati udah pingin makan sofa. Lanjut!**

**Luhan : ****Fangirl-nim**** nanya,ini repost apa copas?**

**Kriwil : Ini repost kok! Next!**

**Luhan : Eh,del! Lu baca aje. Gua udah bosen ngeliat wajah nih orang #nunjukauthor**

**Sehun : Ok,dear. ****Exindira**** nyuruh lo terus nulis!**

**Kriwil : Okey! Lanjut! ****Hanyoung Kim****,ini emang repost,kok! Aku yakin kamu pernah baca. Dan saya cowok. Perlu bukti? #bukakancingbaj ini udah saya lanjut.**

**Sehun : ****najikaalamanda****,lu mau nyipok bebebz gue? Lewati dulu nyawa gue!**

**Kriwil : Sabar,hun. Namanya juga cobaan hidup. Author bolehin nyipok kok! Selanjutnya dari ****Maple fujoshi2309****. Untuk ukuran –tiiit- luhan itu masih 11 cm. FF ini itu bermaksud nunjukin kalau ukuran luhan itu beda 10 cm. Ama punya sehun. Aku cowok. Sabar aja,author masih latihan buat NC.**

**Sehun : Tumben amat bahasa lu gitu? Kerasukan setan?**

**Kriwil : Del,kalau lu terus gitu. Bakal gue turunin nih ff jadi K- #smirk**

**Sehun : Ampun,yang mulia #sujud. Buatlah NC yang hot. Kalau bisa 9 ronde.**

**Kriwil : Hmm... Bakal gua pikirin besok.**

**Sehun : Terima kasih yang mulia. Baiklah,****ariasweden88**** baru tau kalo ada author bin sarap kaya' lu. Fic lu keren. Tapi,bahasa lo agak kena ditata. Keep writing. Hunhan feels~**

**Kriwil : Makasih atas pujiannya. Maafkan tata bahasa saya yang sangat hancur berantakan. Nilai bahasa kriwil emang lumayan jeblok. Padahal kepingin jadi novelis. Tapi,kalau bahasanya gini kayaknya kagak bisa jadi novelis.**

**Sehun : Yang sabar! #pukpuk**

**Kriwil : Ho'oh. Gua bakal sabar. Tenang aje~ gua bakal belajar wushu~ #nah loh?**

**Sehun : -_-. Mulai dah nih orang. ****Kim heeki**** pundung gara-gara gak lu lanjut nih ff. And,****heeki****! Gua setuju ama lo. Jangan ampek si lulu ngebiri gue.**

**Luhan : Tergantung ama si kriwil. Kalo' dia kagak mau ya gak gue kebiri.**

**Sehun : #mewek**

**Kriwil : Apa'an lu berdua. Udah gua sewa malah gak mau bacain riview. Lu makan gaji buta,ya?**

**Sehun & Luhan : Lu mau gua panggilin tao?**

**Kriwil : Kagak ngefek. Orang tao itu anak buah gua. #smirk. Gak ngurusin lu berdua. Mending gua baca sendiri aja. ****Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi****,ini udah kriwil lanjutin. Kata sapa mereka berdua ngegemesin? :/. And ****7D**** kayaknya misi membobol luhan entah sukses apa nggak,author-pun tidak tahu. ****Hyunra**** emang bener. Kepedean luhan berakhir dengan tragis dan berceceran darah #plak!. ****Fysugar-Free**** kenapa bilang wtf buat sehun?**

**Sehun : Lu ga capek?**

**Kriwil : Ya capek,del. Bacain gih!**

**Sehun : Hn,ok,ok. Terakhir dari ****Nedera****. Minta tbc katanya. Hello! Luhan gue emang unyuk sejagat. And thor! Dia nyuruh lo jangan lupa ngelanjutin nih ff abal-abal.**

**Kriwil : ****Nedera****... Maafkan author. Author khilaf #plak! Author aja hampir ngelupain nih ff kalo seandainya gak diingetin kekasih hati author #ceileh alias si ****Edward Armando**** alias Nabila Cinta Retno. Maap ya,manda! Ane pendekin nama ente :v. N' inget,man! Kita bakal jadi the best of the month khususon orang gak waras. Walaupun gelar orang gak waras tetep akan diraih ama cewek yang gue taksir,sih.**

**Alhamdulillah... Fyuh~ akhirnya selese juga ngebacain riview. Mungkin author bakal update setiap sabtu atau jum'at. Maklum,kebiasaan internetan di area free wifi. Oh ya,enaknya dibuat multichapter apa twoshoot? Kalau twoshoot,nih ff bakal author tamatin disini dengan ending ngegantung di monas. Kalau multichapter,mungkin author bakal sampe 5 chapter,tapi wordnya banyak. Tapi,kalau author banyak inspirasi mungkin atau insyaallah nyampe 12 chapter. Nggak tau juga,sih. Tapi,author pingin nyampe sini. Haduh,ane bingung. Ane pingin dapet nyivok naruto. Pingin liat naruto itu dickless apa nggak? #abaikan.**

**Gak kebanyakan bacot! Udah sampek sini aje. So,silahkan baca~**

* * *

**10 cm**

**Disclaimer © ****god7 #plak! Okey! Semua character yang disini merupakan milik dirinya sendiri.**

**Story © Kriwil**

**Rating : M**

**A/n : disini kriwil memasukkan beberapa tokoh yang mungkin cukup reader kenal. Dan, author mohon para reader jangan menuduh saya ngecopy lah,apa lah oppo lah#handphone kali... Ini ff author yang pertama dan author gak akan ngeplagiat milik orang. **

**Camkan itu!**

**Warning! Boyxboy,author yang sarap a.k.a gak naggung-nanggung mesumnya,karakternya yang ooc,dan sebagainya. Bahasa vulgar gak disensor! Under 17 dilarang liat!**

**Nggak suka? Nggak usah baca! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Previous chapter :**

" 10 cm,hyung... " sehun berkata ambigu yang dapat dimengerti dengan mudah oleh luhan. Mendadak luhan merasa kepercayadirian miliknya hancur berkeping-keping setelah mengetahui hal ini.

Sehun mendekati luhan dan mencium tengkuknya. Ia merangkul pinggang kecil luhan. Membuat luhan mendongak dan menatap sehun dengan mata rusanya yang berkaca-kaca. Hendak menangis.

" hyung,hyung kenapa? " tanya sehun perhatian-kasihan-. Melihat istrinya yang terlihat murung dan hendak menangis seperti ini.

Hening.

Keheningan yang melanda dua orang yang ada disana sudah terjadi cukup lama.

Hingga...

" oh sehun. Akan kukebiri penismu sekarang juga. "

**Normal ****pov.**

" oh sehun. Akan kukebiri penismu sekarang juga. "

Luhan berkata dengan aura hitam yang keluar dari belakang tubuhnya. Entah kemana sikap luhan yang tadinya menggemaskan dan minta dicium. Sudah tergantikan.

Luhan tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat manis. Tapi,entah kenapa sehun yang melihat luhan tersenyum manis seperti ini menjadi merinding. Bulu kuduknya berdiri melihat luhan yang menatapnya dengan sepasang mata rusa indah milik pria cantik itu. Batinnya mengatakan untuk segera lari dari tempat ini. Namun,kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan. Seperti ada sepasang tangan yang memegangi kakinya untuk tidak kabur dari ruangan ini.

" sehunnie... Apa tadi kau mengejekku,hmm? " luhan bertanya sambil mengelus wajah tampan sang suami dengan sayang. Tapi,entah kenapa sehun merasa rahangnya dicengkram erat oleh tangan mungil luhan. Cengkraman luhan terasa dapat meremukkan rahang bawahnya sekarang juga.

" aku tidak mengejekmu,hyung. Aku hanya memberitahumu berapa bandingnya ukuran 'itu' kita "

Oh sehun. Sepertinya kau telah menggali lubang kuburmu sendiri dengan mengatakan itu.

' mati aku! ' batin sehun nelangsa. Mengutuk mulutnya yang bisa-bisanya keceplosan dan bisa saja membuat nyawanya melayang dalam siksaan yang paling tragis. Yang sabar ya,del!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sehun pov.**

Aku menatap luhan-hyung dengan pandangan memelas. Takut dengan wajah manisnya yang sekarang bak psikopat yang ingin membunuhku sekarang juga. Walaupun aku vampir tapi melihat wajah hyung yang seperti itu membuatku ngeri juga.

Vampir?

Ya. Aku adalah vampir berusia 980 tahun. Aku menikah dengan seorang manusia serigala yang telah mencuri hatiku sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya pada saat pertemuan kalangan vampir dan werewolf yang diadakan 3 tahun lalu...

**Flashback**

**Normal pov.**

Di sebuah bangunan kastil tua yang tampak berdiri dengan megahnya ditengah hutan. Kastil yang sangat indah disinari oleh cahaya bulan purnama.

Terlihat disebuah ruangan besar dengan lampu dari kristal yang bergantung diatas langit-langit ruangan itu tampak beberapa orang tengah berkumpul. Diantaranya seorang pria tampan berkulit albino dengan surai berwarna pirang tengah menatap datar para tetua dari masing-masing keluarga yang sedang membicarakan suatu hal yang kelihatannya sangat penting.

Si pria albino itu-sehun- adalah seorang pure blood yang saat ini berumur hampir 1 abad. Dia dilahirkan dalam klan oh yang merupakan klan tertua diantara klan-klan vampire lainnya. Klan oh dianugerahi sebuah kekuatan yang tidak dimiliki oleh klan lain. Mereka dapat memanggil pasukan neraka sesuai kehendak mereka. Tapi,mereka harus menyerahkan 3 hati manusia yang mempunyai dosa yang sangat besar dan menyerahkannya kepada raja dewa kematian agar dapat memanggil pasukan neraka tersebut.

Tapi,dalam klan oh yang pernah memanggil pasukan neraka tersebut hanyalah 3 orang saja. Diantaranya adalah seorang pria tampan bersurai coklat yang saat ini tengah menikmati secangkir teh hangat. Ia adalah u-know. Salah satu vampire klan oh yang paling kuat dan juga salah satu diantara 5 orang tertua di klan tersebut walaupun wajahnya seperti berumur 20 tahunan. Ia adalah paman sehun. Kakak dari ayahnya. U-know menggati marganya menjadi jung entah karena apa.

U-know atau yang sering dipanggil yunho itu menatap sehun dangan mata musangnya yang menawan. Sehun yang merasa ditatapi menolehkan kepalanya kearah yunho. Menatap datar pamannya yang satu itu.

Yunho yang mendapat respon sehun pun tersenyum,senyum yang sangat menawan.

" sehun,bisakah kita bicara diluar? " perkataan yunho membuat semua orang yang ada ditempat itu menatap kedua orang pria tampan itu.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan pamannya itu. Yunho tersenyum lebih lebar menatap kearah keponakannya yang satu itu. Yunho berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan sehun yang mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Yunho dan sehun sampai ditaman belakang kastil. Sebuah taman yang sangat indah dengan sebuah patung perempuan yang terlihat ketakutan.

" Apakah kau tahu mengapa aku mengajakmu kemari? " yunho memulai pembicaraan. Ia melihat bulan purnama yang begitu bersinar malam ini.

" Apakah ini masalah penerus lagi? " tebak sehun.

Sehun muak dengan segala pembicaraan mengenai penerus klan Oh. Apakah para tetua ini tidak tahu bahwa ia masih ingin menikmati masa-masa bebasnya atau yang manusia bilang, masa-masa remaja walaupun sebenarnya umur sehun tidak dapat dikatakan remaja dalam umur manusia.

" Hahaha,apakah kau pikir aku sama dengan para orang-orang itu? Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu berkunjung kedunia manusia dan menemui istri serta anakku " Yunho tertawa mengetahui keponakannya yang berprasangka buruk tentang dirinya.

Istri yunho adalah seorang manusia berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang merupakan seorang Mpreg. Yunho memiliki seorang anak laki-laki yang saat ini berumur 9 tahun. Anaknya itu bernama Jung Changmin.

Sehun sedikit menyipitkan matanya. Ia lupa jika pamannya yang satu ini tidak pernah mengungkit-ungkit tentang pernikahan dirinya.

" Jadi... Kau mau ikut atau tidak? " tanya yunho lagi. Ia membalikkan badan dan menatap sehun dengan mata musangnya.

Sehun terlihat berpikir selama beberapa saat dan mengangguk. Mengiyakan ajakan pamannya untuk bertemu dengan 'bibi' dan keponakannya yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya.

Yunho tersenyum. Ia kemudian terlihat menjetikkan jarinya dan muncullah sebuah pintu kayu dengan ukiran bunga dan juga daun. Pintu itu perlahan terbuka dengan sendirinya.

" Ayo! " ajak yunho. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu itu diikuti sehun dibelakangnya.

Setelah yunho dan sehun masuk,pintu itu tiba-tiba tertutup dengan sendirinya dan perlahan menghilang.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Yunho dan sehun tiba didepan sebuah rumah-mansion- yang amat sangat megah dengan aura yang menyenangkan. Berbeda jauh dengan istana yang tadi ditempati oleh puluhan vampir kalangan atas yang mempunyai aura tidak menyenagkan dan mencekam.

Yunho berjalan dan membuka pintu mansion itu. Sebuah suara yang lembut langsung menyapa indra pendengaran kedua pria tampan itu.

" Yunnie,kau sudah pulang,eoh? "

Di sofa dekat perapian seorang makhlukn yang begitu cantik tengah menggendong bayi montok yang sangat lucu. Makhluk indah itu-jaejoong- menghampiri yunho dan mengerucutkan bibir cherry nya.

" Yunnie mengajak sehunnie? Wah,sekarang sehun sudah besar. Lebih tampan dari si beruang mesum ini? " jaejoong berkata dengan pandangan blink-blink.

Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku bibinya yang satu ini. Bibinya masih saja centil sama seperti terakhir kali sehun melihatnya.

" Yak! Joongie,bukankah aku lebih tampan daripada si albino ini? " yunho memprotes ucapan jaejoong yang hanya dihadiahi delikan mata dari satu-satunya makhluk cantik di ruang ini.

Sehun mencoba menghentikan pertengkaran diantara pasangan suami istri didepannya ini " Gomawo,jae-hyung. Bolehkah aku menggendong keponakanku yang satu ini? " sehun sangat gemas melihat keponakan balitanya yang sedari tadi menatapnya sambil mengunyah mainan berbentuk pisang.

" Tentu saja kau boleh menggendong changminnie. Minnie,jangan nakal dengan sehun-jussi,nde? " jaejoong memperingati anaknya yang 'sedikit' nakal itu.

Bagaikan mengerti ucapan ibunya,changmin mengucapkan " ne " dengan terkikik. Yunho was-was mendengar kikikan anaknya yang sangat evil itu.

Jaejoong menyerahkan changmin kepada sehun dengan perasaan sedikit tidak rela. Sehun menggendong changmin. Dipandanginya wajah changmin. Terlihat kilat berbahaya dari mata bambi itu. Sepertinya sehun harus sedikit hati-hati dengan balita yang kelihatannya sangat mengerikan dibalik wajahnya yang amat sangat menggemaskan tersebut. Aigoo... Si cadel tahu?

Sehun memang tidak pernah bertemu keponakannya jika ia berkunjung kerumah yunho. Saat ia kerumah yunho sang bayi menggemaskan tersebut selalu saja tidur atau sedang jalan-jalan bersama jaejoong. Maka dari itu ia tak pernah tahu seberapa evil keponakannya itu.

Changmin tertawa girang karena digendong pamannya yang sangat tampan. Uri changmin tahu arti tampan,eoh?

" Jucci! Ahahaha! " changmin tertawa mengerikan-bagi yunho-. Sepertinya yunho adalah salah satu korban ke-evil-an bayi montok itu.

Sebenarnya,yunho sebelumnya memaklumi tingkah changmin yang nakal karena ia masih belum mengerti apa-apa.

Tetapi,lama kelamaan ia jadi sedikit kesal dengan bayinya yang selalu mengganggu waktunya bersama jaejoong. Changmin akan menangis saat yunho mendekati jaejoong. Bahkan yunho pernah dilempari berbagai macam alat masak milik jaejoong waktu ia memeluk pinggang ramping istrinya dari belakang.

Saat yunho akan bercintapun changmin dengan tiba-tiba menangis. Membuatnya bermain solo dikamar miliknya dan jaejoong-yang sekarang ditempatinya sendirian. Dikarenakan changmin yang tidak bisa lepas dari sang eomma.

Nasibmu malang sekali,jung! Authornya hanya berkata yang sabar,yah!

Sehun menggendong changmin menuju kamar sang balita yang telah ditunjukkan oleh jaejoong.

Ia menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua dan memasuki kamar dengan pintu berwarna baby blue dan tulisan;

' **JUNG-EVIL-CHANGMINNIE- '**

Sehun tertawa. Pasti ini buatan pamannya itu. Sehun mendudukkan changmin pada lantai yang beralaskan karpet tebal. Pasti pilihan jaejoong. Bibinya itu sangat mengutamakan keselamatan changmin.

Sehun mengamati keponakannya yang begitu ia turunkan langsung mengambil sebuah mainan berbentuk burger lalu menggigitinya.

" Apa kau lapar? " tanya sehun kepada changmin. Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menatap sehun dengan matanya yang lucu. Balita montok itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi tertunda; menggigiti boneka hamburgernya seolah-olah boneka itu hamburger sesungguhnya.

Well,uri changminnie kelihantannya kelaparan? Menurut kalian,apa yang akan dilakukan sehun?

Bingo!

Tentu saja menawarkan sebuah coklat yang ia siman dalam saku celana yang ia pakai. Sebenarnya,sehun tidak sengaja membawa coklat itu. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga bila saja ia kelaparan dan tidak menemukan mangsa.

Mata changmin berbinar-binar melihat benda ditangan sehun. Ia langsung mengambil coklat itu secepat kilat. Bahkan,kalau sehun bukanlah vampir,pasti ia akan mengira coklatnya hilang karena saking cepatnya changmin mengambil coklat itu.

Dengan kecepatan kilat changmin memakan coklat batangan-yang tentu saja sudah dibukakan bungkusnya oleh sehun. Tak sampai 1 menit. Coklat itupun telah masuk kedalam perut changmin.

Sehun melongo. Ia tak menyangka bahwa keponakannya bisa menghabiskan coklat yang bahkan ia bisa memakannya dalam waktu 1 jam. Itupun hanya setengah. Sehun kembali mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sakunya. Sebuah coklat batangan lagi.

Changmin yang melihat itu langsung mengarahkan tangannya berusaha merampas coklat itu.

SRET

'Eh? Kemana coklat itu?' batin changmin. Ia memperhatikan pamannya yang ternyata tengah membawa coklat miliknya. Changmin mendekati pamannya dan mencoba merebut coklat itu.

HUP

Usaha changmin tidak membuahkan hasil. Changmin memperlihatkan mata memelasnya. Meminta coklat itu. Seringai terpatri diwajah tampan sehun.

" Apakah kau menginginkan coklat ini? "

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat.

" Kalau begitu... Kau harus mau melakukan perintahku yang satu ini. Tidak boleh ada rengekan atau bantahan. Kalau tidak... "

Sehun membuka bungkus coklat itu dan mendekatkannya kemulutnya.

" –akan kumakan coklat ini "

Mata changmin mulai berair. Ia terlihat tidak rela.

" Andwae! Minnie mau menuruti perintah jucci "

Sehun langsung memberikan coklat itu yang langsung dihabiskan oleh changmin. Sang penerus klan oh tertawa nista mengetahui bahwa ia akan melaksanakan misinya dengan segera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**TBC**

**Or**

**END AGAIN?**

**Sorry kalau ngegantung. Sebenernya author ngetik nih ff waktu lagi sakit. Trus puncaknya hari jumat. Kriwil nge-drop kecapean gara-gara kebanyakan ngetik tugas kakak buat cerpen yang banyak banget. Rasanya kriwil kaya mau pingsan aja. Tapi,harga diri kriwil sebagai seorang laki-laki tak mengijinkannya. Kalau kriwil cewek mah kriwil pingsan pasti abang mau nolongin kriwil. Karena abang piak(panggilan dari kriwil) kepingin kriwil jadi cewek aja. Padahal jelas-jelas ade kriwil itu cewek :o.**

**Soal changmin yang lancar bicara itu karena author ngeliat keponakan author yang umur 1,5 tahun bicaranya lancar. Cuma 's' aja dia nggak bisa.**

**Okey! Cukup disini aja kecerewetan kriwil.**

**See you next time,minna~**


	3. Chapter 3 : HunHan ketemu!

**Hallluuuuuu! Author akhirnya sembuh juga and dapat melanjutkan ff abal-abal ini. Author nyuruh ade author ngetik chapter ini karena badan author yang meriang dan juga nggak ada dinginnya. Jadi,kalau ada typo(s) author bakal getok jidat ade author. Author hanya menulis pembacaan riview saja. Dan setelah membaca riview kalian semua para readers-ku tercinta. Author mendapati ada beberapa YUNJAE SHIPPER! Dan juga pecinta dorama GANTENG-GANTENG SERIGALA!**

**Daripada author cerewet mending kita baca riview dulu. Untuk kali ini author bakal nyuruh yunho yang bacain,ya...**

**Yunho : Yang pertama,dari ****Kim heeki****. Heeki bilang do'i gak ngerti. Dan untuk pertanyaan lainnya bakal dijawab ama si hammam.**

**Kriwil : Eh,ho. Jangan panggil gue pake nama gue. Ntar ada yang tau. Kim heeki,author minta maaf karena bikin binun. Ini semua pasti karena ade yang nggak ngetik sesuai ama arahan author. Karakter changmin disini ada karena chwang itu cocok jadi anaknya yunjae. Ini udah lanjut. Luhan tanpa sehun dapat nyari orang sewaan #duagh**

**Luhan : Lu kira gue cowok apa'an? *ngebersihinbaju**

**Kriwil : *tepar #mimisan x_x**

**Yunho : ****exindira****,kenapa dengan keluargaku? Semua cerita si hammam emang gak pernah terduga. Si hammam emang dari dulu lebih cocok buat cerita fantasy daripada humor. Dia terlalu garing untuk menjadi seorang komedian dan sangat cocok menjadi komedi putar.**

**Kriwil : #bangkitdaritepar Author itu masih belum ada minat bikin genre fantasy. Kalaupun bikin genre fantasy,author pasti bikin cerita gitu dengan 400 halaman dan baru selesai 1 tahun. Trust me! Eh iya,author gak kepikiran hunhan bakal punya anak lho~ lemon aja belum jadi malah mau bikin mpreg. Author gak kuat ngetik~**

**Yunho : ****Maplefujoshi2309**** Vampire ama werewolf anaknya nanti jadi kelinci :v. Lebih hebat joongie daripada semua orang #senyumnista . Kalau maple dari lahir udah bisa ngomong,gua lebih hebat. Dari lahir udah bisa salto. Si hammam lemes terus,gak mau ngetik. #nendang_author**

**Kriwil : #menggelinding . Eh,gue bukannya gak mau ngetik. Tapi,jari-jari ini perlu diistirahatkan karena sakit. ****7D****,gagal apanya? Coklatnya dikasih mantra ajaib. Bakal author usahain ngetik #melukboneka #ngiler**

**Jaejoong : Iih~ jijik #namparauthor**

**Kriwil : #ngiler #keepsleep**

**Jaejoong : Mrs. Leehyukjae,joongie pun nggak nyangka #senyum**

**Yunho : Joongie... #nadaberat**

**Jaejoong : APA!?**

**CUP**

**Yunjae : *kiss**

**Kriwil : Woy! Disini tempat bebas yadzong! #nendang_yunho**

**Yunho : #menggelinding LU MAU GUA BUNUH!?**

**Kriwil : #ngiler**

**Sehun : #munculdariangkasa gua yang bacain. **** .96**** ini bukan cerita vampire saja. Masih banyak lagi. Aku juga lumayan seneng. Banyak csnya. ****Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi**** misi gue menjadikan semua orang di dunia menjadi budak gue. HAHAHAHA... Misi gue ada sangkut pautnya ama si lulu apa gak ya?**

**Yunho : ****Nedera****,gue aja gak penasaran. Saking gue dibayar ama si kriwil yang sekarang lagi molor. **

**Kriwil : ****Hyunra**** saya pikir nih ff juga bakal biasa. Eh ternyata,jatuhnya bakal biasa juga. Saya balesin riview gak unik kok! Cuma pingin ngerespon para reders aku dengan cara langsung aja. Tapi,kalo yang ngriview dari fb atau pm ya bakal author jawab dari sana jugak.**

**Kru & pemain : WOY! LU YANG BIKIN CERITA NAPA LU YANG NGGAK NYANGKA?!**

**Kriwil : udeh,udeh. Sante aja kayak dipante~**

**Yunho : ****RZHH 261220 II**** mereka satu spesies kok! Spesies orang utan kayaknya.**

**Kriwil : ****younlayclous88**** pernah riview dimana? Terus siders tuh apa'an? Author juga nggak nyangka kalau si sehun vampire dalam selimut. Si luhan itu werewolf,kok! Author gak penasaran ama chapter ini,lho~ #keraskepala**

**Sehun : ia(guest) gue jadi vampire biar para cewek didunia gak nyesel #maksud? Author emang lagi kesemsem ama GGS**

**Kriwil : Eh,del! Gue gak suka ama GGS! Ini gara-gara adek yang gak berani liat tipi sendirian. Padahal,author udah ngantuk berat. Trus,gue jugak gak pernah tau gimana jalan ceritanya GGS ntuh. Kata teman kriwil sih niru twilight. Trus,****Sanshaini Hikari**** apakah anda tak tahu kalau changmin itu terkenal akan ke-evil-annya *smirk**

**Changmin : khekhekhe #ngajakauthor_tos**

**Changmin and Kriwil : TOS!**

**Jaejoong : #geleng2 ****EXOTICARMYsasha ****ini cerita vampir dan werewolf. Yang manusia biasa nggak ada sama sekali. Bahkan joongie juga bukan manusia biasa. Namanya aja flashback yang pertama. Pasti sedikit.**

**Kriwil : jangan ngasih bocoran,jae! exoo12(guest) Annyeong! Selamat datang di wisma milik kriwil. Anggap saja ini rumah kalian sendiri ^^. Guest(1) kebiri itu mematikan rasa terangsang. Guest(2),kenapa harus selalu ggs,sih? Author udah bosan idup kalo harus bahas ggs terus.**

**Sehun : ****lolamoet****. Genrenya jadi mriring ke fantasy karena author yang habis liat how to train your dragon 2,maleficent,dsb. Jadi jiwa fantasy si kriwil timbul tenggelam. Soal benulisan umur itu kesalahan si kodok(ade author). Lo beruntung! Semua pertanyaan lo bakal kejawab di chapter ini.**

**Luhan : changmin tuh niru keponakan author. Do'i selalu sinis ngeliat si habibie(keponakan) bisa ngomong gampang banget segampang membalikkan telapak tangan. NC-nya timbul tenggelam.**

**Kriwil : ****KrisTaoPanda01****,eh? Iki dinda,yo? Kriwil memang hebat sejak lahir #narsis. 30 jempol buat kamu seandainya aku punya tangan tak terhingga. Iki temen dinda,kan? Dinda cahyaning emboh terusane.**

**Para readers,kriwil mau tanya. Chapter 4 dipublish,nggak? Soalnya mau puasa. Kalo iya,nggak bakal ada lemon terus end. Kalo nggak,bakal author buat lemon. Pake pairing seperti sibum,yunjae,changkyu(anak-anak)dll.**

**Mohon dipertimbangkan dikotak riview.**

* * *

**10 cm**

**Disclaimer © ****god7 #plak! Okey! Semua character yang disini merupakan milik dirinya sendiri.**

**Story © Kriwil**

**Rating : M**

**a/n : author harap kalian tidak kecewa dengan chapter ini karena ini ade author yang ngetik.**

**Warning! Boyxboy,author yang sarap a.k.a gak naggung-nanggung mesumnya,**** baik di dunia maya maupun di lingkup keluarga. ****Karakternya yang ooc,dan sebagainya. Bahasa vulgar gak disensor! Under 17 dilarang liat!**

**Nggak suka? Nggak usah baca! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Previous chapter :**

" Apakah kau menginginkan coklat ini? "

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat.

" Kalau begitu... Kau harus mau melakukan perintahku yang satu ini. Tidak boleh ada rengekan atau bantahan. Kalau tidak... "

Sehun membuka bungkus coklat itu dan mendekatkannya kemulutnya.

" –akan kumakan coklat ini "

Mata changmin mulai berair. Ia terlihat tidak rela.

" Andwae! Minnie mau menuruti perintah jucci! "

Sehun langsung memberikan coklat itu yang langsung dihabiskan oleh changmin. Sang penerus klan oh tertawa nista mengetahui bahwa ia akan melaksanakan misinya dengan segera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang bayi montok tampak berjalan menuju sebuah sofa dimana kedua orangtua nya berada. Mulut yang belepotan coklat membuatnya kelihatan menggemaskan. Dibelakangnya,sehun berjalan dengan memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celananya. Ia terus menerus tersenyum lebar yang kelihatan sangat mengerikan.

Changmin sang bayi montok yang sudah berada didepan kedua orangtuanya menarik-narik baju jaejoong membuat kegiatan sang umma terhenti.

Jaejoong meletakkan rajutannya dimeja sebelah sofa yang saat ini didudukinya. Ia menaikkan anak semata wayangnya kepangkuannya. Changmin yang dipangku oleh sang ibu mengikik senang. Melihat anaknya yang begitu menggemaskan membuat jaejoong menyubit gemas hidung bagir changmin.

" Auuh... Appo,umma " keluh changmin dikarenakan tingkah brutal sang umma yang kadang tak dapat terduga. Terkadang seperti hello kitty yang centil dan terkadang seperti seorang malaikat kematian kalau sedang ngamuk. Bagaikan ibu author yang entah mengapa masih labil walaupun sudah tua.

Kayaknya si changmin lupa kalo si appa pernah manggil dewa kematian.

" Ada apa anak umma kemari? " Tanya si umma centil pecinta hello kitty.

Changmin terkikik sebelum menjawab pernyataan umma-nya " –minnie mau keluar umma " pinta changmin dengan mata yang berkilau-kilau menakjubkan -mengerikan-.

" Kau mau kemana memangnya,minnie? " tanya jaejoong dengan nada khawatir yang amat sangat kentara sekali. Jaejoong terlalu menyayangi anaknya itu karena ia dan yunho pernah –hampir- mengorbankan nyawanya saat minnie yang saat itu masih berada dalam kandungan jaejoong.

" Ia akan kuajak jalan-jalan,hyung " bukan changmin yang menjawab melainkan sehun yang sedari tadi menatap pemandangan keluarga bahagia itu. Ia sedikit iri.

Eh? Bukan artinya sehun ingin menikah,bung! Lagipula ia masih terlalu tampan kalau harus menikah sekarang. Sehun tak ingin membuat para wanita dan uke-uke jablay(jarang dibelai) diluar sana menangis meraung-raung mendengar dirinya yang menikah dengan seseorang. Ia tak ingin ada perang dunia ke 6.

Yunho yang dapat membaca pikiran sehun hanya dapat cengo. Kenapa keponakannya sangat lebay seperti ini? Apa ia tak menyadari bahawa perang dunia keempat saja belum ada malah mengatakan perang dunia keenam akan terjadi? Apa dia tak pernah membaca buku sejarah? Apakah si kriwil sangat tampan?

Wahai jung yunho! Author hanya dapat mengatakan YA untuk pernyataan terkahirmu itu. Hohohoho...

Balik lagi ke orang-orang tak jelas yang saat ini sedang syuting.

Jaejoong terlihat berpikir sebentar. Setelah beberapa saat berpikir,jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya mengijinkan sang keponakan untuk membawa bayi mungilnya. Tidak akan terjadi sesuatu kepada bayinya,kan?

Iya,kan?

Sehun menggendong changmin setelah jaejoong memberikan anaknya dengan tidak ikhlas. Changmin ceemberut begitu ia digendong oleh sang sepupu yang ia panggil 'ahjussi'.

Sehun dengan langkah santai menuju ke garasi milik pamannya. Ia membuka mobil lamborghini milik pamannya. Ia mulai menyalakan mesin mobil itu dan melaju diantara kompleks rumah mewah yang ditinggali pamannya.

Kalian berpikir sehun menggunakan kekuatannya? Tentu tidak! Mana mungkin si cadel ini mau mengeluarkan kekuatannya! Dia kan pemalas! Sehun tuh udah dikasih kunci mobilnya ama si yunho. Jadi,do'i bisa naik mobilnya pamannya.

Sehun mengarahkan mobil lamborghini itu menuju taman kota yang sering dikunjunginya buat nyari 'makanan'. Sehun memberhentikan mobilnya ditempat parkir dekat taman.

Ia menggendong changmin menuju ke ayunan dan mendudukkan changmin disana. Changmin mulai tertawa-tawa saat sehun mulai mendorong ayunannya. Changmin merasa kaya' lagi terbang,kawan. Kakinya melayang-layang di udara dan ia merasa seperti kupu-kupu. Andai ia punya sayap.

Harapan changmin sepertinya akan segera author kabulkan 2 chapter lagi. #bocoran

Sehun menghentikan dorongannya. Ia menatap changmin. Chagnmin telah berjanji untuk menuruti permintaannya saat mereka berada didalam kamar changmin tadi.

**.**

**Flashback on**

**.**

" Apa kau mempunyai seorang kenalan yang sangat cantik? " tanya sehun kepada changmin.

Changmin mengangguk.

" Apa ia masih sendirian? Err... Atau bisa dibilang jomblo? "

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat mendengar pertanyaan sehun itu. Author tidak tahu kalau changmin mengerti perkataan sehun.

Sehun tersenyum melihat changmin yang mengangguk. Sehun yakin kalau changmin pasti mengerti pertanyaan sehun sedari tadi.

"Bisakah kau membantuku menemuinya? " sehun bertanya dengan nada sedikit berharap.

" Nde,jucci " jawab singkat changmin yang membuat perasaan sehun lega entah karena apa?

" jucci bica ketemu lu-hyung cekarang kalau jucci mau "

Ucapan changmin tak dapat diduga oleh sehun. Ohohoho,sepertinya rencana miliknya kali ini akan berhasil. Ia telah menemukan seseorang yang cocok untuk misinya nanti. Alias orang itu akan dijadikan tumbal untuk mengatasi masalah yang saat ini. Yaitu;jadi pacar bo'ongan sehun.

' Pasti tuh orang bakal loncat-loncat kalau jadi pacar bo'ongan gue ' pikir sehun dengan narsisnya yang minta author tampol.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback end**

**.**

**.**

Dan begitulah bagaimana caranya kedua makhluk tidak jelas itu datang ketaman saat tengah malam begini. Ini semua karena changmin yang mengatakan kalau orang-cantik-tapi-jomblo yang dicari sehun selalu kemari pada tengah malam.

Sehun heran mengapa orang yang ingin ditunjukkan oleh changmin bisa datang malam-malam begini. Apa sang orang-cantik-tapi-jomblo tidak takut kalau ada orang tua jelek gendut hidung belang atau cowok playboy menggodanya? Atau ia malah dikibulin oleh changmin. Kan kata pamannya changmin itu evil banget. Sehun takut dikibulin. Masa evil dikibulin ama evil lainnya,sih? Nggak banget,kan!?

Hawa dingin yang muncul secara tiba-tiba membuat bulu kuduk sehun berdiri. Dia kan juga makhluk astral walaupun sehun tak mau mengakuinya. Dia nggak mungkin takut dengan mahkluk sesamanya karena dia itu calon penerus klan oh yang ditakdirkan dapat merubah dua dunia. #bocoranlagi

AUUUWW

Suara lolongan serigala terdengar ditaman yang saat ini ditempati oleh kedua orang berbeda usia yang sangat jauh itu. Chagmin tertawa-tawa imut mendengar lolongan itu.

Bagaimana dengan sehun?

Ia memeincingkan matanya mentap kearah bukit buatan dengan sebuah pohon yang saat itu daunnya mulai meranggas.

Disana. Ada bayangan seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil sedang menatap kearah mereka berdua. Atau lebih tepatnya kearah changmin.

" Lu~ han! " teriak changmin kepada orang itu.

Orang itu langsung menghilang setelah dipanggil changmin. Sehun mendekatkan dirinya ke diri changmin. Meningkatkan keamanan bagi changmin. Ia takut sesuatu terjadi pada changmin. Sehun tak mau pamannya mengamuk dikarenakan anak semata wayangnya terluka dikarenakan serangan seseorang tak dikenal.

Sebuah bau seseorang tercium. Bau dari klan yang dikenalnya. Dikarenakan bau ini hanya dimiliki oleh klan ini seorang.

GREP

Ia merasa changmin sudah tak berada dalam kungkungan tubuhnya. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan mendapati changmin sudah berada dalm gendongan seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil dengan wajah yang amat sangat cantik.

Sehun segera berlari kearah orang itu sambil mengeluarkan cakarnya. Dengan cepat orang itu menghindar dan berada di angkasa. Sang albino tak ingin kalah. Ia melompat dengan sangat tinggi dan menendang sang penculik changmin yang berada tepat dibawahnya.

Sang penculik mendarat dengan selamat sebelum tubuhnya terhantam ketanah. Ia segera berlari dengan kecepatan yang hanya mahkluk dunia sehun saja yang dapat melihat.

Tidak salah lagi! Ia adalah seorang keturunan klan Xi yang seorang werewolf. Sang anak tertua dari klan Xi,Xi Luhan.

Sehun menyeringai. Apakah dia yang dikatakan oleh changmin yang ternyata seorang cantik-tapi-jomblo oleh changmin. Sepertinya permainan ini semakin menarik saja melihat calon pacar bo'ongannya merupakan anak tertuan klan xi yang terkenal akan kecantikannya yang tak tertandingi didunia sehun.

' Ohohohoho! Come to mama,baby! ' pikir sehun,sinting!

Melihat luhan yang akan memasuki sebuah rumah kecil berbentuk jamur membuat sehun melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat kearah rumah jamur tersebut.

Luhan memasuki sebuah rumah jamur.

HOSH HOSH HOSH

Napas luhan ngos-ngosan ia baru saja dikejar dan ditendang oleh orang gila. Kekuatannyapun tak dapat dikatakan sedikit. Luhan tak pernah melihat orang yang sekuat itu selain babanya. Masa iya seorang xi luhan yang sangat kuat ini kalah hanya karena tendangan maut orang gila yang tadi menyerangnya.

" Cehun-jucci! " panggil changmin saat melihat kebelakang.

DEG

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat sampai terasa sakit.

Ini tidak mungkin! Ini tidak mungkin! Luhan membatin saat melihat orang gila yang tadi menendang punggungnya hingga terasa sangat nyeri.

Aduh,mak! Maafkan luhan jika selama ini luhan tak pernah berbakti kepada emak! Inner luhan mengangis meraung-raung.

Sehun mendekat kearah luhan yang saat ini tengah menggendong changmin. Ia menyeringai dengan lebarnya saat melihat luhan yang menjauh ketakutan. Luhan menendang sehun yang semakin mendekat kearahnya. Changmin yang masih berada dalam gendongan luhan tertawa bahagia.

Changmin merasa sangat senang hari ini. Ia sudah terbang berkali-kali dikarenakan juccinya yang sangat baik hati sedari tadi membawanya ikut terbang. Kalau changmin bisa terbang ia tak akan mau digendong-gendong terus oleh paman-pamannya yang terkadang gampang banget dikibulin.

Luhan mencoba berlari menjauh namun tangan kirinya sudah dicekal oleh sehun yang keliatan banget wajah mupengnya! Mentang-mentang luhan Cuma pake kaos singlet warna putih yang bisa ngeliatin dadanya.

Sehun mendekatkan diri kearah luhan yang saat ini tengah memberontak. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telinga luhan dan membisikkan kata-kata setan yang jangan sampai di-iya-in ama si luhan.

" Aku hanya ingin menawarkan sebuah penawaran menarik,xi luhan " kata sehun dengan nada beratnya.

GLUP

Luhan menelan ludahnya secara paksa mendengar suara sehun yang terlalu menggoda.

" p-pena-waran apa? " tanya luhan dengan tergagap. Ia terlalu grogi melihat wajah tampan sehun yang type luhan banget!

Sehun tersenyum charming melihat kegugupan luhan. Ia mengelus pipi kanan luhan dengan lembut. " Maukah kau menjadi pacar sementaraku? "

Mendengar pertanyaan sehun membuat luhan hanya dapat terdiam. Ia sedang berpikir apa yang akan terjadi saat menjadi pacar sementara sehun. Ia memikirkan baik-buruknya,manfaat-mudharatnya.

Setelah beberapa lama menunduk luhan menganggukkan kepalanya imut tanpa menoleh kearah sehun. Senyum sehun-pun merekah.

" Baiklah. Kalau begitu saatnya kau pulang,changmin "

CTIK

Sehun menjentikkan jarinya dan saat itu juga changmin yang berada digendongan luhan menghilang. Luhan tentu saja terkejut.

Sehebat apa sebenarnya orang didepannya ini? Hanya dengan jentikkan jarinya saja changmin yang berada digendongannya langsung menghilang?

Luhan yang terlarut dalam pikirannya tak menyadari bahwa sehun telah memeluknya dan mengedipkan matanya dan dalam sekejap kedua orang itu menghilang.

**.**

**.**

**Di istana utama klan Oh**

**.**

**.**

Otak luhan sepertinya lagi lola(loading lama). Tak menyadari bahwa ia sudah berada dalam tempat yang berbeda. Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat luhan yang dalam mode cengo. Sehun mengecup bahu luhan yang hanya memakai kaos tipis.

Wangi luhan teramat sangat menenangkan membuat sehun ingin terus mengecupi bahu lelaki cantik itu berkali-kali. Luhan yang merasa kegelian akhirnya sadar. Ia mentap horor lelaki tampan yang saat ini tengah memeluknya.

" Hai,lu! " sapa sehun ramah. Ia tak menyadari aura luhan yang berwarna hitam pekat.

**Plak! Bruagh! Dzig!**

Wajah tampan sehun langsung luntur seketika. Ia sudah dihajar habis-habisan oleh luhan. Terdapat beberapa kunai dan katana yang tertancap di lantai dan dinding. Entah darimana luhan mendapatkan alat-alat mengerikan seperti itu. Serta merta terlihat dinding yang sudah bonyok pun tak ada rasa belas kasihan dari sang lelaki bermata rusa.

Poor sehun...

Luhan menatap sehun dengan pandangan keji. Mana ada seseorang yang jelas-jelas akan diperkosa oleh orang mesum berdiam diri saja. Walau seganteng apapun orang mesum tersebut. Kecuali yang memang berencana mengumpankan diri sendiri,sih. Orang itu pasti senang diawal,kesakitan diakhir.

Luhan lupa sendiri kalau ia tadi sudah menganggukkan kepala mau jadi pacar bo'ongannya sehun.

Sehun bangkit dari teparnya. Mukanya yang bonyok telah sembuh dikarenakan kekuatan vampire yang dimilikinya. Pipinya masih kebas dikarenakan tamparan luhan yang sangat keras.

Sang albino bergerak dengan sangat cepat. Ia akan mencoba melumpuhkan gerakan luhan untuk semetara. Luhan yang dapat membaca gerakan sehun segara bergeser kekiri saat dilihatnya tangan sehun yang hendak merngkuhnya. Ia menumpukan kedua tangannya dilantai dan mengarahkan kaki kanannya kearah luhan. Mencoba menyerang luhan.

Luhan melakukan salto mencoba menghindari kaki sehun. Setelah bersalto luhan mencoba peruntungannya dengan mengeluarkan cakarnya yang tajam. Ia mengarahkan tangannya kemuka sehun yang dihindari dengan mudahnya oleh sang penerus klan oh.

Kedua mahkluk berbeda jenis itupun menjauh. Tubuh luhan yang semula kecil mulai berubah kebentuk setengah serigala. Tubuhnya besar dengan dipenuhi bulu hewan buas tersebut. Kukunya panjang dan sangat mengerikan. Ia menggeram bagaikan seekor binatang kelaparan. Tubuhnya yang besar itu sedkit membungkuk. Khas seorang siluman serigala.

Sehun yang melihat luhan berubah bentuk terkekeh. Ia memejamkan matanya. Kuku sehun mulai memanjang dengan indah. Rambut sehun berubah menjadi berwarna dark brown. Ia membuka matanya dan terlihatlah iris berwarna merah darah. Taringnya muncul . Parasnya yang tampan terlihat semakin tampan. Sang penerus klan oh tengah berada dalam wujud vampire-nya.

Sang werewolf menggeram. Ia mulai berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju sang vamipre. Ia mengarahkan kembali cakarnya yang dihindari dengan mudahnya oleh sehun. Sehun menatap tidak suka wujud luhan yang sekarang. ' Yah... nggak manis lagi,deh' pikir sehun yang masih sempat-sempatnya kecewa dengan tampang luhan yang saat ini terlihat sangat bengis. Beda dengan saat pertama dilihatnya.

" Hei! Mengapa kau berubah? Aku hanya ingin menawarkan penawaran menarik? Bukannya ingin menawarkan perang kepadamu,luhan-sshi " tanya sehun dengan nada dingin.

" GRRRHH- " luhan menggeram " –aku tak mempercayaimu,om-om senang! "

CRASH

Lengan sehun tergores kuku tajam milik luhan. Tetapi,ia tetap diam saja. Tak mengindahkan darahnya yang terus mengucur dengan deras dari lengannya. Luhan terus mencoba menyerang sehun. Namun,sehun terus berhasil menghindarinya.

" Kenapa kau terus menghindariku,HAH!? Kau pasti takut kepadaku,kan? HAHAHAHA " luhan berkata disertai tawa nyaring yang sangat berat.

Sehun yang sedari hanya menghindar mulai melakukan serangan balik. Ia mengarahkan cakarnya kearah perut luhan.

CRASSH!

Dengan mudahnya sehun melukai luhan yang saat ini berada dalam wujud werewolfnya. Luhan pun menggeram merasakan kesakitan pada perutnya. Sang werewolf memegangi perutnya yang berdarah. Sehun menatap pandangan itu dengan datar.

Perlahan tangan sehun terulur kearah luhan. Luhan menggeram melihat tangan sehun dan menepisnya. Sehun tersenyum melihat reaksi luhan. Ia ulurkan lagi tangan kanannya. Sang werewolf menatap ragu tangan sehun. Akhirnya luhan menerima uluran tangan sehun.

Sebuah cahaya keluar dari tubuh luhan. Tubuh sang werewolf mulai mengecil. Tubuh yang tadi tinggi dan besar menjadi kembali ke tubuh mungil yang mempunyai lekuk tubuh bagaikan seorang perempuan. Cakar menghilang dan menjadi sebuah tangan yang teramat sangat halus. Paras bengis berubah menjadi wajah yang cantik. Darah yang semula mengucur di perut luhan berhenti dan tidak membekas.

Luhan memandang tidak percaya sosok tampan didepannya. Kenapa dia bisa dengan mudah merubah sosok werewolfnya? Kenapa dia sedari tadi hanya menghindar dari serangannya? Kenapa dia mau menolongnya? Dan berbagai 'kenapa' lagi yang bermunculan diotak luhan.

Sehun mendekatkan kepala luhan kedada bidangnya. Ia mengelus-ngelus kepala bersurai pirang lelaki berparas ayu tersebut. Ia kecup kepala berbau vanilla yang membuatnya ketagihan ingin terus mencium wangi itu.

Apakah keputusannya membuat luhan menjadi pacar bo'ongannya benar? Ataukah ia harus menjadikan luhan sebagai kekasih sebenarnya? Atau... malah ia harus menjadikan luhan istrinya? Sehun menutup matanya mengingat pemikirannya tadi.

Sehun mengernyit merasakan sesuatu yang basah didadanya. 'Apa luhan menangis?' batin sehun. Ia memegang bahu luhan dan mengarahkan wajah manis luhan kearahnya. Dia melihat wajah luhan yang bergelinang air mata. Masalahnya bukan karena air mata luhan. Melainkan-

SROP

Luhan menggosokkan telunjuknya kehidung bangirnya. Ia menatap sehun dengan muka watados. Seolah-olah ia tak merasa kalau ia adalah pelaku pembuat basah kemeja sehun. Dan sekali lagi luhan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah dada sehun.

SROP

HATCHI!

Suara menjijikkan terdengar dari luhan yang masih menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara dada sehun. Luhan menarik lagi kepalanya. Si pemuda cantik tersenyum idiot begitu melihat wajah sehun yang teramat sangat mengerikan.

" Ehehehe- " luhan menggaruk pelipisnya " –aku tidak sengaja " lanjutnya. Ia menunduk,tak berani menatap sehun.

Sehun terlihat akan meledak. Namun-

Haah...

Luhan mendongak. Menatap sehun yang tengah menghela napas.

" Tak apa " ucap sehun sambil tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk kepala pirang luhan.

Sehun tidak marah pada luhan,kok! Mana mungkin ia marah sama orang secantik luhan. Oke,memang marah tapi,cuma sedikit. Siapa yang nggak marah kalau kemeja baru saja beli tiba-tiba dibuat ngusapin ingus orang yang kenal-aja-nggak-apalagi-deket?

Luhan terpesona melihat wajah tampan sehun. Dia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya barang sedikit dari wajah sang albino. Yang bikin luhan nggak berpaling itu senyumnya yang muanis banget! Kalau luhan adalah seorang cewek maka ia akan berteriak alay 'aduuh! Kamu kok ganteng banget sih?!' sambil menarik pipi sehun dari arah yang berlawanan.

Ingat! Kalau luhan cewek. Tapi,dikarenakan luhan masih yakin bahwa ia cowok tampan (lupakan fakta tentang wajahnya yang lebih cantik dari cewek). Maka,luhan tak akan pernah melakukan hal itu. walaupun kata hati berlainan dengan kata pikiran.

Sehun yang melihat luhan malu-malu meoong mencubit hidung luhan. Luhan menggerutu dikarenakan ulah sehun.

Tiba-tiba muncul ide jahil dalam otak luhan. Ia memegangi kedua pipi sehun dan mendekatkan wajah tampan si albino.

Cup

Sebuah pertemuan terjadi di antara kedua belahan bibir itu. Membuat sebuah percikan listrik mengalir diantara tubuh keduanya. Tangan sehun mulai merayap menuju pinggang ramping luhan. Sedangkan,tangan luhan yang tadi memegangi pipi sehun mulai melingkari leher sang pemuda tampan dihadapannya.

Sehun menjilat bibir bagian bawah luhan. Meminta ijin untuk dapat mengeksplorasi bagian dalam mulut tersebut. Luhan membuka mulutnya. Kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan oleh sehun. Ia menelusupkan lidahnya. Mengabsen diritan gigi putih luhan. Setelah puas mengabsen para prajurit berbaju putih itu. lidah sehun mengajak lidah luhan bertarung, lidah keduanya saling melilit. Mencoba memenangkan pertarungan lidah tersebut. Dan sehun keluar sebagai pemenang. Luhan yang kalah hanya dapat melenguh menikmati perlakuan tangan sehun yang ternyata diam-diam meremas kedua belahan pantatnya.

Luhan mengacak rambut dark brown sehun. Ia memerlukan medium yang dapat mencegahnya limbung dikarenakan nikmatnya perlakuan tangan kiri sehun yang memelintir nipple kanannya.

Mulut sehun perlahan turun menuju leher jenjang luhan. Ia jilat dan kecup leher luhan. Membuat luhan mendesah.

" Ahhh... "

Ia menggigit leher jenjang itu. meninggalkan jejak berwarna merah keunguan di permukaan leher luhan yang awalnya putih mulus. Tanda merah keunguan itu bukan hanya satu atau dua. Melainkan banyak sekali. Hingga rasanya malas menghitung saking banyaknya.

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya yang menuai protes dari luhan. Sehun menyeringai nakal melihat keadaan luhan saat ini. Pipi luhan memerah dikarenakan nafsu yang menguasainya. Leher yang penuh dengan kissmark. Pakaian yang berantakan. Rambut pirang yang juga acak-acakan. Membuatnya kelihatan sangat menggoda dimata sehun.

" Kau... kenapa berhenti? " tanya luhan dengan napas senin-kamis.

Sehun tersenyum seksi terlebih dahulu " Pertama. Namaku Oh Sehun. Kau dapat memanggilku Sehun. Kedua,aku akan melanjutkannya jika kau mau membuka bajumu dihadapanku "

Luhan terlihat tercengang begitu mendengar penuturan sehun. Dia.. Oh Sehun yang hebat itu? Yang merupakan keturunan utama keluarga Oh? Yang pamannya ganteng itu? yang katanya gak pernah pacaran sekali pun? Terus kenapa si Oh Sehun yang ganteng itu mau bertemu dengannya? Luhan heran sendiri mengapa ia mendadak cerewet seperti ini? Apa luhan udah ketularan si bacon?

Sehun mengelus bibir cherry luhan dikarenakan luhan yang sedari tadi melamun. Kalau seandainya ia sehebat pamannya,yunho. Ia pasti dapat mengetahui apa isi pemikiran luhan saat ini hingga membuat sang lelaki cantik itu mangabaikan makhluk tereksis di dunia yang saat ini ditempati oleh sehun dan luhan.

" Apa yang saat ini tengah kau pikirkan? " tanya sehun. Ia sedikit kasihan melihat wajah luhan yang sepertinya shock berat.

" Ngh? Bukan apa-apa? " akhirnya pikiran luhan kembali kepada tempat yang seharusnya. Sehun tersenyum. Entah mengapa sang vampire yang jarang sekali menampakkan emosi itu hari ini sering sekali tersenyum. Mungkin dikarenakan oleh tingkah makhluk rupawan yang ada dihadapannya.

Plak!

" Ah! " tiba-tiba saja luhan menjerit. Ia merasakan sebuah tangan baru saja memukul pantatnya. Luhan menatap tajam sang pelaku yang hanya dibalas dengan kedipan genit.

" Ayo kita lanjutkan permainan kita tadi "

Sehun menarik baju luhan keatas. Mencoba membuka singlet yang menurutnya pengganggu. Terpampanglah tubuh putih mulus luhan. Punggung yang kecil. Nipple merah muda luhan terlihat sangat menggoda. Perutnya yang rata bagaikan perut seorang gadis. Pinggang ramping yang terlihat sangat pas dalam pelukan sehun. Semuanya terlihat begitu sempurna. Membuat sehun ingin memberi kissmark sebanyak-banyaknya ditubuh putih mulus itu!

Muka luhan merona merah ditatap sehun begitu intens. Kenapa sehun begitu tampan,sih? Luhan kan jadi grogi kalau terus ditatap sama si tampan itu!

Hap!

Sehun menggendong luhan ala bridal style. Luhan yang tidak siap karena digendong begitu langsung saja melingkarkan tangan kurusnya ke leher sehun. Luhan mengamati wajah sang albino dalam diam. Alis tebal berwarna coklat. Hidung mancung. Kulit putih bersih dengan warna kulitnya yang menjurus warna albino. Tampan sekaliii...

Kenapa luhan tak dilahirkan setampan ini,sih? Kenapa juga ia harus mirip sang ibu yang cantik? Kenapa wajahnya tidak mirip dengan sang ayah yang tampan? Kenapa tuhan tidak adil? Kenapa-

WOY! Kalo lo masih pingin dibayar jangan melenceng dari script!

Sebuah suara yang sangat seksi milik author akhirnya membuat luhan kembali fokus dalam drama yang sudah ditulis oleh author yang budiman ini.

Sayang seribu sayang,sepertinya author tak bertanggung jawab harus undur diri dulu. Dan syuting 10 cm akan update dengan lemon pada chapter 4. Sekaligus munculnya anak hunhan yang sangat keramat!

Nantikan di chapter berikutnya!

.

* * *

**TBC**

**(**penyakitan**)**


End file.
